Blame it on the Alcohol
by KEEPTHEFIREGOING
Summary: Lavi/Allen smut. This was written when I was 13 so I was extremely weebish. Read at your own risk.


**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Full title: Blame It on the Alcohol, even though you know they would sooooooooo do this if they were sober.**

A loud buzz of club music pounded through the halls of the Black Order. Allen tipped a cup up into his mouth, sending a feel of giddiness through his body. The world around him blurred even more.

He made his way through the crowd, nudging people out of the way, and brushing across invitingly bare body parts.

A glob of red stood out among all the other people at the party. Allen smiled slyly, taking in what the junior Bookman was doing.

Lavi swung his hips slightly, his hands tracing patterns along a shiny metal pole. He ground his hips into the bar, dropping low to the ground and sticking his butt out. Drunken cheers erupted from the room, encouraging the extremely drunk teenager to continue his dancing.

The tall, lean redhead shrugged his jacket off, swinging it up in the air and throwing it onto the floor. His finger messed with the bottom of his shirt, riding it up so patches of skin could be seen.

Allen giggled, downing a bottle of Jack Daniels. He walked closer to the crowd, staring hungrily up at the exorcist.

Lavi's eyes danced across the crowd, trying to scope out his white haired friend. It was hard, because everything was blurry, and slow. He giggled, finally finding the blob of white.

Their eyes met, both knowing what would happen in the next hour or so. Lavi licked his lips hungrily. Allen blushed, and looked to the ground.

Lavi pushed a set of books off of his desk, leaning forward as Allen lay back. Their lips were pressed together, their tongues pushing against each other's fiercely. The redhead stuck his hands up Allen's shirt, tweaking at the hard nipple. Allen gasped lightly, his arms tugging the older exorcist closer.

Lavi quickly pulled his shirt off, doing the same to Allen's. His mouth slid down the younger teen's neck, sucking deeply at the skin.

Allen whined, pushing the two of them up and onto the bed.

He quickly unbuttoned Lavi's pants, giving more space for the erected member. Allen grinned seductively, pushing the boxers down and lightly wrapping his fingers around it.

Lavi hissed from the contact, his hips slightly pushing upward.

Allen began pumping slowly, gradually getting faster. Lavi moaned loudly, tugging Allen's jeans off.

"Ngh... Allen..." Lavi said huskily, placing firm hands on his lover's hips.

Allen's tongue danced out, licking the pre cum off of the swollen member.

Lavi groaned again, pulling Allen up to his face. He kissed him gently, and pulled the rest of their clothes off.

The redhead smiled and chuckled seductively, pinning the younger exorcist under him. He pressed his slim hips into Allen's, his grin growing wider as the white haired boy mewled. He slowly began to grind his hips, biting his lip to suppress a groan.

Allen moaned, arching his back and returning the movements. His erection grew harder, and he whined.

Lavi arched his eyebrows, and stuck his tongue out. Grinning coyly, he snaked down Allen's body, trailing his tongue lightly across the sweaty skin.

"N-ngh... Lavi... Stop... AH! Teasing!" He exclaimed, grabbing handfuls of silky red hair.

A drunken giggle sounded throatily from Lavi's throat. He licked the salty droplets of pre cum off of Allen's large, swollen member, nipping it slightly.

Allen groaned louder. "A-ahh~! Lavi!" He yelled, bucking his hips into the air.

Lavi moaned, his lover's sounds bringing him closer. He licked the erection once more, letting his teeth graze the tip of Allen's cock, sending the younger exorcist to the edge.

"L-LAVI! AHH! I-I'M GUNNA! AHH!" He yelled huskily and breathlessly, coming onto both of their bodies.

Lavi grinned. He flipped Allen over, and reached over into an open drawer.

He pulled out a small, clear bottle, and opened the cap. Carefully, he squirted a medium amount into his palm, and applied it to his throbbing member. Bending down, he brushed a clump of damp hair out of Allen's face.

"Are you ready, love?" He whispered seductively, his tongue swiping out to lick Allen's cartilage. Allen moaned, followed by a breathless 'Yes'.

It was a split second before Lavi went inside of him. The white haired boy yelped in what sounded like pain, soon turning into pleasured moans and gasps.

Lavi groaned, thrusting in and out of the younger boy.

"N-N-Ngggghhh~! Lavi! Go faster! Go deeper!" Allen cried in pure lust. Lavi groaned and began grinding his hips into the white haired exorcist. He went faster, earning more grunts and moans.

"A-Allen! Uuhhh!" Lavi moaned, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

"Yes! Lavi!"

"Allen~!"

They both came at the same time, and Lavi flopped down next to the white haired boy.

They both gasped for air, and Lavi searched for the white haired boy's hand.

They clasped onto each other's fingers tightly, falling into a deep, drunken sleep.

**End**

**A/N: I feel dirty for writing this…..**

**I'm only 13, so does this make me a pervert? (I know the answer is yes, because I'm a mega pervert)**

**Well, review on my first lemon (It was horrible, wasn't it)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**-KawaiiKanamashi-**

**Aka, Bitches Love Reno**


End file.
